


Special Senses

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>... I just found us something a bit more useful and a whole lot prettier to hunt...</i> Soldiers with Special Senses on an alien planet find one of their own in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Senses

**Author's Note:**

> See End Notes for warnings and content notes which might be spoilers.

Legars was studying maps when Aegon got back.

'I hope you enjoyed your R 'n' R tonight because leave just got cancelled. Recon spotted a new nest. We hunt at dawn,' Legars said.

'Yeah?' Aegon asked. 'Well I just found us something a bit more useful and a whole lot prettier to hunt.'

Legars looked up. 'You said you weren't going to the brothel. A couple of drinks in a quiet bar, you said.'

'Sorry. Would you have wanted to come along, too, if you'd known where I was going?'

Legars shook his head briskly, hoping to end the conversation there, and returned to the map.

'Don't you want to hear my interesting story?' Aegon asked.

'No.'

Aegon sat heavily on the bed on which Legars was resting the map, causing it to crumple and Legars to look daggers at him.

'So, as you know, I've been a military hunter for some decades now—' Aegon began, stroking the tattoos on his heavily muscled upper arms, as he always did when he settled down to tell a tale.

'I said I don't want to hear it! I was plotting a route. Get off the map!'

Aegon continued: 'Three years ago I was seconded to this pig-awful planet here where my only consolation was being assigned you as my partner.'

'Whatever the next part of the tale is, don't bother because I was probably there.'

Aegon sighed. 'You're ruining my flow, Legars. Every story has its own rhythm and – as I've told you many times before – you have to let it be. Go with the journey of this particular story.'

Legars made a frustrated grunting noise before sinking to the floor to sit cross-legged at his partner's feet. He knew from long experience that the only way to escape from one of Aegon's stories was to travel through it. Aegon never gave up once he'd started. It was just going to save time in the long run if Legars pretended to be interested.

'We have spent the last three years using the heightened senses our gods gave us—'

Legars made a face at the mention of the gods he couldn't believe in, but he held himself back from interrupting.

'—to hunt out and destroy seminilacerti and thus protect this once-peaceful planet. One day – the gods willing – we will have purified and sanctified this place by removing every trace of them. At that time women will be allowed to return here and I won't have to make do with the boys at One-eyed Onan's knocking shop anymore.'

'You won't remember where to put it by then…' Legars mumbled.

'You, I know, will be unaffected by the change in population because you prefer men anyway, but choose to make love only to your palm.'

'You don't know what you might catch at Onan's. Can I get on with plotting this route now so that we can get rid of another bunch of sems and your multi-gendered utopia can come to pass?'

'You don't think that's the end of the story, do you? You knew all that already. That was merely prologue. If you just keep listening you'll find out just what I did catch at Onan's.'

'Does this mean today's prologue doesn't involve graphic descriptions of sems raping and impregnating human women with their dastardly reptilian spunk? I've been let off lightly.'

Aegon grinned maliciously. 'They invaded this planet and forced the women here to bear their offspring, so that the women suffered not only the pain and horror of rape, but also died in agony giving birth. As you well know. Thus it is not safe to have women on this planet anymore. They were evacuated. As you well know. Also, reptiles lay eggs, meaning that the sems only look like reptiles but are, in fact, some weird alien mammal.'

'As I well know. Can you get on with today's story please and consider any further prologue you might have been planning taken as read?' Legars tried to keep the impatience out of his voice.

'Fair enough. Stop interrupting and I will do just that. Just so you know, I intend to include all the lurid details when I get to the action section of this tale on account of you not getting out enough and never getting any yourself.'

Legars bit his lip instead of objecting, hoping to save some time that way.

'This afternoon, after months of toil across sparsely populated desert, discovering and destroying sems, we returned to the city for further orders and were granted leave. As, of course, you well know. Don't roll your pretty brown eyes at me. Now we get to the part of the story which was unbeknownst to you. Leaving you here in this shabby little barracks and claiming to seek a single drink in a quiet bar, I did trek, in fact, to Onan's establishment in order to scratch the itch which I had not mentioned to you, in respect of your sensibilities.'

Legars could not control the rising of his eyebrows.

'What?' Aegon asked.

'Nothing.' It wasn't like Aegon had just promised a blow by blow account of his sexual exploits or anything after all. Legars had to actually physically bite his lips together to stay silent.

'I'm not a fussy man. I'd rather have a woman, after all. So I merely requested a service provider I had not enjoyed before.'

'Precious few of them I would have thought.'

'Not at all, dear Legars. Because One-eyed Onan gets new stock in – as it were – all the time. So I was shown into one of his fleapit bed chambers. I've described them to you before; I'll spare you this time. Lounging on the divan was the prettiest little piece of manflesh I've seen in that dive in a long time. Your type. Absolutely. You're going to love him.'

'I'm not going to meet him.'

'Ah but you are. Wait until that passage in my story. He was young, and slim and smooth-skinned, just how you like them. Pale, with fair body and head hair, sharp cheekbones, pale eyelashes and just the one tattoo of a blue stork above his left nipple, which nipple was pierced through with a silver bar.'

Legars shifted on the floor. 'That does sound nice,' he admitted. 'Ok. You do know my type. Any other piercings?'

'You shouldn't leave your mags lying around stuffed right under your mattress if you don't want me to know what your type is. Another bar through his right eyebrow, a blue jewel in his navel and a thick rod through his—' 

Legars leaned forward and licked his lips.

Aegon paused for effect. '—nose!'

Legars sat back again, disappointed.

Aegon laughed. 'Sorry. Your face. It was a ring rather than a rod, actually. But now I have your attention, do I not? Lack of a Prince Albert notwithstanding.'

'You have my attention. I don't suppose you bothered to find out the name of this angelic whore?'

'His name is Tem. We will get to that conversation in good time. Back to the moment I entered his chamber – I'm meaning the room this time, but I might mean something different by that phrase a little further on in my tale. I've told you not to roll your eyes. He was wearing only a translucent robe in shimmering blues. He leaped enthusiastically – yes, he really did – from the bed when he saw me walk in in my Special Senses Squad uniform. I did not let him speak, but rather pulled him to me and pressed our lips together. I rammed my tongue into his mouth, holding his head between—'

'Tongue piercing?'

'Er, yes actually. Trust you to ask that. A small stud which tapped against my teeth and promised further pleasures when it would tap upon my cock. Moving things towards that end I shoved the robe off his shoulders, making it fall to the floor as those things are designed to do. I put his hands onto my belt. He took the hint and soon had me unbuckled and naked from the waist down. I pressed his head down in the direction I wanted him to take and he obediently dropped to his knees. You might want to start taking notes here, because it's a long time since anything like this has happened to you.'

'Tosser,' Legars grunted.

'That would be you. I don't need to because I get pretty, pierced, barely legal boys to sort me out. He took my huge member. My enormous, purple, throbbing, stiffening—'

'That's enough!'

'My big, black dick in both of his hands and he stroked it from balls to tip a few times. Oh, glorious! I'd missed that. Even better, he then opened his mouth wide and I got one quick glimpse of the wetness of his tongue and the twinkle of the stud in it, before the head of my cock was engulfed in tight, hot, moistness. I was fully hard by then. I was tingling from head to toe. And then he sucked! Oh gods! I grabbed his silky hair. Did I mention it was shoulder length? I got my hands in it and I pulled him closer. Even more of my cock filled up his mouth. I was lost, lost in a heavenly world which centred on my cock. There was nothing else just then. My cock and his mouth. I moved his head back and forth, back and forth. Faster and faster. Luckily he stopped me after a few minutes or I'd have embarrassed myself down his throat before the main event.'

Legars had his hands between his thighs now. He really did not want to start rubbing at his own erection in front of Aegon, but it was difficult not to.

Aegon paused and swallowed, eyes closed, remembering. 'He asked me whether I wanted anything else or should he finish me off like that. I'd been really looking forward to a bum fuck so I asked him whether he was stretched already. To be honest, if I'd had to start finger fucking him I'd never have lasted long enough to get my cock in. So, he hops up onto the bed and onto all fours, and then the jar of lube floats through the air from the window sill.'

'You did it?'

'No, I didn't.'

'He did it? Seriously? He levitated a glass jar across the room?' Legars asked.

'Indeed he did. Now you're interested, aren't you?'

Legars had been interested for other reasons for some time now, but he did not say that. Instead he asked, 'You want to recruit a prozzie for SSS?'

'Stop ruining the flow of my story! Now, where were we?' Aegon mused.

'He was on all fours with his pretty, tight-buttocked white arse towards you, summoning the lube.'

'You forgot his lilac rose of softened pucker, but well remembered. I paused for only a moment to wonder at his special skills, before being distracted by his greasy fingers disappearing into his hole. I climbed onto the bed, got my own hand in the pot of goo, and smeared a shine onto my manhood.'

'Which you've already established is humungous and black, throbbing, dripping, etc etc.'

Aegon hummed. 'I rather like it when you think about my cock. Concentrate on its girth and the tightness of Tem's young entrance as I push slowly, gently into him. Picturing it?'

'Uh huh.' Legars' mouth had dried out and his cock was pulsing.

'I placed my large, dark hands on his small, white hips. I pulled out a little way and then I thrust in. I did it again. Pulled out, thrust in. Again, again. He was panting and stroking himself, balancing on one hand and two knees as I pounded into him, speeding up, slamming in harder. Harder, faster, harder, faster, again, again, again, again and then he came hard under me. His passageway clenched round my sensitised cock, setting off my own orgasm.' Aegon looked at Legars. He paused. 'I blacked out. I woke up with his bony little body under me, pushing me off him. He's strong, I can tell you. Much stronger than he looks. I rolled onto my back. It takes me longer than it used to to get my breath back after an energetic session like that. So he ended up doing all the talking.'

'Talking? All that and talking?'

'He's a wonder. A miracle. He told me that his name is Tem and that he'd noticed my uniform. He'd always wanted to be in Special Sensory himself. He's got acute hearing and he can feel the vibrations of emotions from far away, too, as well as the telekinesis which he'd given me that demonstration of. Tem said he'd been born with the hunting gifts, but his mother was taken by the sems when they first invaded and so he was left to fend for himself with no money for a hunting apprenticeship.'

'You're suggesting we take him on? Have we got time to train someone? New nests are being spotted every other week. We need to be out there, in the desert, tracking down sems, not—'

'Three can work faster than two. Maybe not at first, but he'll learn fast. He has gifts. I'm sure of it. I need you to go in and read him properly, process his scent, but I'm sure he has the hunter pheromone, and strongly. Face it, Legars, I'm getting older. Eventually you'll need a new hunting partner. A good partner. Come and suss him out with me.'

'With you? You want me to go to a brothel, and see a hooker, at the same time as you are seeing him?'

'You have to!' Aegon insisted, his usually deep voice almost a child's whine. 

'We just go in the room, shut the door, and I sniff him out?'

Aegon nodded.

'Get off the fucking map and let me fold it up then.' Legars stood huffily.

'Don't you want a wank first so you can walk straight?'

Legars glared at his partner.

'What? Just get yourself under the blankets and I'll fold the map up while you sort yourself out. No? Suit yourself.'

Aegon was right, the walk across the city was an uncomfortable one for Legars until his erection subsided, but he wasn't going to let his hunting partner know that. It was dark now and the dusty wind was chilly as they picked their way between tumbled buildings: the thickset black man and the tall olive-skinned one, both in their khaki SSS uniforms with the insignia on their belts and the sleeveless jackets which showed off their well-muscled arms. 

One-Eyed Onan greeted them into the rose glow of his reception foyer which looked and smelled just as Aegon always described it. 

'Back so soon? I am honoured. And you have brought a friend, I see. A colleague.'

Picking up a scent of nervousness on Onan Legars said, 'He recommended your services,' to reassure the old man.

The anxiety lifted. Onan smiled.

'I specifically recommended the young man I had the pleasure of this afternoon.'

'Ah yes. Ah yes. Young Tem. A most discerning choice.' 

Legars sensed that Onan didn't really think all that much of Tem. It was all sales patter. Legars was used to the way his colleagues masked their emotions from him when they were all hunting. There was something pathetic about civilians with their blatant scents. That didn't stop him from reading them and processing them all.

'So, you'd like to book Tem for your friend, and will sir be waiting or would you like your own service provider?'

'No, we'll take Tem together,' Aegon said firmly. He handed over a fee. Legars didn't look at the banknotes, he was sure that Aegon must know what the right price was by now.

'One of you watching?' Onan asked, pulling down a screen from above his desk and tapping his finger over it with precision.

'No, both of us at once,' Aegon replied.

As they walked down a dark, sticky-floored corridor with numbered doors on either side, Legars whispered, 'What was the machine for? What was he tapping in?'

'Just setting the monitor. Nothing to worry about.'

'To monitor what?'

'Well, he has sensors. To keep track of his workers.'

'Sensors?'

But Aegon was opening a door and did not answer. Legars was hit with a powerful wave of emotions, scents and a vibration he recognised and related to. He had to clutch the doorframe to stand upright. And that was before he'd seen him! Tem, wearing a swathe of blue silk, was laid out on the scuffed floor beside a blanket-draped divan. His hands covered his eyes.

'Back so soon?' the youngster asked. 'You must have been impressed. And you've brought an emotion-reading friend.'

'Very impressive,' Aegon said, pulling Legars into the room and closing the door. 'Open your eyes and you'll see that he's not bad looking too.'

'That's not relevant,' Legars choked out. He had seldom been in the presence of such strong, wild, natural special powers. It was taking him some time and a lot of his strength to process what he sensed.

Aegon said, 'Allow me to introduce you to Legars, Tem. He can sniff out a thing or two about a person.'

Tem uncovered his eyes and looked up at the two of them. He sat up. 'Do you want to see me float things?' he asked. 'The jar was nothing; I could do the bed.'

Legars was picking up an underlying anxiety alongside the power and the bravado. He was getting used to the feel of the young man now and he managed to separate the strength of his telekinesis from his other abilities. 'That's not necessary,' he said. To Aegon he said, 'He could do it. But something might get broken and there's not a fixer between the three of us. I certainly don't fancy calling out Clomus to this place, and Onan would charge us well over the odds to replace his furniture.'

The anxiety dropped sharply from the boy and an excitement rose in him. 'So you believe me? I am good, aren't I? You'll take me on? I can't pay much in money but I could offer services—?'

'No!' Legars said, 'No services!' at the same time as Aegon said, 'Well that's certainly an interesting possibility.' They looked at each other.

Legars turned to the beautiful boy who was now sitting on the side of the bed. 'It's not that simple,' he said. 'There's more to SSS than just raw ability. We have no way of knowing whether you'll be able to learn to tame it. Hunting requires a lot of focus. These powers you have, they might not be useful powers against sems. And you'll have emotional reactions to sems, even more than most of us do. I don't know.'

'I'm willing to learn!' Tem insisted. 'I'll work hard.'

Aegon looked to Legars.

'He's sincere. But it may not be enough.'

'There's nothing to stop us from giving him a trial run. He's young, he might be very open to direction,' Aegon pleaded. Luckily he wasn't whining this time.

'I don't hate this job,' Tem said. 'It's not a bad job and I'm good at it. But I've always wanted to be in Special Sensory.'

'We could start you on a month's trial, I suppose,' Legars conceded.

Aegon rubbed his hands together. 'Looks like you've got the job, son! I think that calls for a little celebration. As you are still in your current job and you are so very good at it—' he said to Tem.

'I thought we were just going to suss him out,' Legars said.

'Ah. Well now. There might be a little problem with that,' Aegon said. 'Because of the sensors.'

'The what?' Legars asked darkly.

'Onan has his monitor set to pick up the sensors. It's all to do with tax, really. But it's also to prevent fraud. All the activity gets logged and we don't want young Tem here to get in trouble.'

'What?' Legars asked in disbelief.

'We have paid for a certain service and if it's not performed then there are legal consequences. Hence the obligatory sensors.' Aegon grinned at Legars. 'Plus you are going to explode if I don't get you laid soon.'

'But you told Onan we wanted to be at the same time!' Legars remembered.

Tem took on a professional air. 'Which position would you prefer? We have several options to suit binary consumer scenarios. Should I list them for you, or would you be happier browsing the menu?'

Legars couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nor the language in which he was hearing it. Fatally, his shock struck him dumb.

This left Aegon to reply, which he did with: 'Do you offer double penetration?'

'A very good choice, sir. Any foreplay? I remember you decided on a kiss this afternoon.'

'Legars,' Aegon said, 'kiss the boy.'

Legars turned his stunned face to his hunting partner.

'Tem, stick out your tongue,' Aegon ordered.

The tongue was red and wet and plump. The silver stud sparkled at its centre. It really had been a very long time and he really did have a thing for piercings.

Legars lost self-control. He grabbed Tem by the hair, pulling him to standing, and crashed their mouths together. Metal scraped against the soft insides of his cheeks. He stroked taut skin where he could reach it and then pushed at Tem's robes to reach more. Tem's hands roamed Legar's body too: over the muscles of his arms, chest, abdomen and then down to the front of his trousers. Legars' fogged mind became aware that his arse was being kneaded too. He tried to count up how many hands Tem had, briefly considered the possibility of telekinesis and then squawked and broke the kiss to glare at his hunting partner.

Aegon lifted his hands away. 'No? Ok. I'll get round behind Tem instead then. Shall we just slip this robe off him?' 

Legars watched Aegon warily until he had got himself on the other side of the whore, then he watched breathlessly as , with a practiced movement, Aegon flicked the robe from Tem's shoulders to reveal all the young man's pale skin, piercings and a slim, alert cock. Legars looked longingly at the silver bar through Tem's soft, pink nipple, wanting to suck on it. He realised that he could do just that if he wanted to. And he did want to.

The metal caught his lips. He wrapped his tongue around it and twisted, causing Tem to moan. He sucked. He nipped at it with his teeth. Tem's hands were in Legars' hair now. He allowed the movements of his head to be directed. He was barely aware of Aegon's heavy breathing. Tem pressed his body against Legars. His hard cock was bruising against Legars' thigh. Legars got his hand to it, stroking upwards, and then under it to grasp the still-soft skin and silky hair on Tem's balls. He squeezed them gently before setting up a fondling rhythm which complimented the movements of his mouth on the pierced nipple.

Tem was making breathless moaning noises as he frotted against Legars' leg. Legars realised that as well as his own arousal, he could sense Tem's mounting orgasm. Everything was going too fast and this hadn't been what Legars had wanted, but the powers they both had to detect feelings combined to make the situation overwhelming. His own balls tingled as Tem's were caressed and all of a sudden Legars couldn't bear the feel of his uniform against his skin. Tem began plucking and fumbling at Legars' clothes. 

A loud groan from the bed broke their spiralling passion. They both turned to look at Aegon, who was lying naked on the divan with his cock in both hands. He had hardly exaggerated its size at all. He'd clearly been watching the two of them and his face was aflame with arousal as his hands moved quickly up and down his dark cock.

Tem shuddered slightly as he broke away from Legars. He leaped onto the bed to crawl up Aegon's heavily inked and muscled body to place his mouth over Aegon's cock. Aegon groaned even louder than before as Tem's blond head dipped down. 

Tem was on all fours, his pale beauty framed by Aegon's dark bulk, his pert buttocks facing Legars. Legars squeezed his erection through his trousers, realised the inadequacy of the gesture and made short work of getting his trousers off so he could wank himself more effectively. After a few hard, rough pulls on himself he staggered to the bed, pulling his jacket over his head as he went. He took hold of Tem's buttocks and massaged them hard in his big hands, pressing his long fingers into the flesh there, feeling the pressure of it in his own arse as he worked. Tem's skin was unblemished and white, pinking under his hands, but not enough. Legars bared his teeth before sinking them into the perfect flesh. He sucked hard as Tem choked and Aegon swore. When he lifted his head away he admired his handiwork. A deep red mark decorated Tem's left buttock.

Legars looked to the head of the bed. Aegon's hands held Tem's head which moved up and down in an increasingly erratic rhythm. Legars stripped off his own vest, leaving him completely naked. He pushed his face into Tem's crack where his tongue sought out the soft, musky pucker. 

'Lube,' Aegon grunted. 'Now or none of us will last.'

A heavy glass jar flew at Legars. He got a hand up to catch it, to stop it smashing into his head. The youth had powers but he had no control. He did have a perfect arse, though. Apart from those teeth marks which improved it further as far as Legars was concerned.

Legars greased his own cock up first because it was desperate to be touched. He caught Aegon watching him with intensity, his pupils blown wide with lust. Legars passed the jar to Aegon. While Aegon pulled Tem off his cock to lube it up, Legars thrust two sticky fingers into the lad's hole. He scissored them impatiently, opening Tem up.

Suddenly Tem turned and Legars found himself being kissed hard and deep, his mouth filled with the saltiness of Aegon's pre-come, which ought to have disgusted him, but instead it inflamed him further as the tongue stud pushed against his gums.

Tem was pulled backwards with a jerk, keeping hold of Legars' face, pulling him towards Aegon too. Legars pulled back. He wanted to watch this. Aegon's hands gripped Tem's hips as Tem positioned himself above the aging hunter. Tem took hold of Aegon's cock by its base to angle it into his crack. Legars watched as Tem placed it at his entrance and sank down onto it. He saw the red stretch of Tem's arsehole round Aegon's girth, all shiny, all flushed: the two of them crying out. He felt the pressure in his own bottom, in an echo of the intensity which Tem must have been feeling. Legars' hand moved over his own cock, sure that there was no way that it could possibly fit in there too.

Tem rose and fell, his movements sped up. He angled his pelvis so that Legars could get a better view. And then he reached back, looked over his shoulder, and grabbed Legars' wrist. He pulled his hand to the place where dark flesh was filling pale body. He didn't speak – probably, judging by the incoherent sounds he was making, he couldn't speak – but his intention was clear. 

Legars' lubed finger touched Aegon's hard, hot, cock first. He wasn't even surprised when that didn't repel him. He slid his finger into place and the next time Tem pushed down he engulfed Legars' finger along with Aegon's cock. Legars lifted his hand as Tem rose, keeping his finger in place, keeping time with them, tuning in with his senses as well as his body. He moved his finger between them, feeling how they fitted together, forcing Tem wider still. He added another finger as soon as he could, and then another, trapping them in the heat and friction, wriggling to make room for them. With his other hand he checked that his cock was still wet with lube.

He removed his fingers and sat back for a moment to admire the two bodies in front of him. Tem's slim back was dripping with sweat. Tem stopped moving up and down. He leaned forward, kissed Aegon sloppily, raised his hips a little further.

Legars placed one hand over the bite mark on Tem's buttock, the other round his own cock. He shuffled forwards between Aegon's thighs, squeezing the cheek away from the crack. He was shaking with anticipation: his own and Tem's. He pushed against the back of Aegon's shaft with the head of his cock, pushed towards Tem's entrance, and then against it and then – gloriously – through it.

He pulled Tem down in one, slow, determined pull until he was seated completely on both of them. Then Legars pulled out carefully, thrust in deeply. He set the rhythm this time. Aegon thrust up to his time. Tem moved backwards and forwards.

The scent in the room was heavy with men's sex. The noise of panting and groaning was a cacophony. They sweated and jerked their hips together. Legars reached round for Tem's cock but he couldn't maintain a grip, so he let Tem stroke himself. Aegon was grunting in a language Legars had never heard before. Heat rose in them all, it coiled deep in Legars. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken by the redness.

Aegon howled. Legars' cock was moving through thick, hot liquid now. It sent him over the top into his own orgasm. Tem followed him, spraying white up Aegon's chest and onto his face. Legars blacked out.

He came to, bone-tired and sticky, curled round Aegon's chest. Tem knelt at the foot of the bed, looking down on the two of them as they fought to get their breath back.

'I have to give a week's notice,' he said. 'I'll go and do that now, shall I?'

'You can walk?' Legars croaked. 'Ok. Ok.'

Aegon just nodded sleepily.

'You're right,' Legars said to him as the young man shot naked out of the room. 'He's a wonder and a miracle.' He judged that Aegon was too shattered to speak and so he seized his opportunity, 'But we're not going to accept payment for his apprenticeship in services.'

Aegon's look plainly said, _Maybe. We'll see about that…_

 

`Crosspost: `

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings:** reluctance bordering on dub con, brief reference to historical rape.   
> **Content Notes:** double penetration, oral sex, anal penetration, anal fingering, masturbation, rimming, biting, age disparity, group sex, sex worker, reluctance bordering on dub con, voyeurism, groping, piercings, frotting.  
>  **Beta'd by:** lordes.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written as a pinch hit for the 'hunters' round of smut_fest for the recipient whiteraven1606. I'm sorry that some first person description happened here, but it's in dialogue and followed by more descriptive third person description, so I hope that makes it ok, whiteraven1606. Big thanks to my beta, and to the mods!


End file.
